Quidditch Solves Everything
by Procrastinater
Summary: four years after Harry left Hogwarts. Depressed until offered a quidditch job, which just might make him happy again.Includes harry x Ginny romance in later chapters. Please Read & Review
1. The Job Offer

Quidditch Solves all Problems

A/N: In the sixth book, Harry get's such an ego. He practically ditches all his friends because he doesn't want them to get hurt. What an ass. .

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter

Revised Edition:

It has been four years since Harry Potter left Hogwarts after his sixth year. After Dumbledore died, Harry sought to make himself stronger by training as an auror while searching for the horcruxes. After becoming an auror, he was forced to leave his friends behind, which he didn't mind since he thought they were safer away from him. Instead of staying an auror though, Harry went on to search and destroy the horcruxes, and after doing so, searched for and killed voldemort in an epic fight that there are many books on today. The battle scarred him for life however. From that fight on, Harry drank to drive away the memories.

It's four years later and Harry's life is upside-down. Harry's money has bought him a house, but it has also bought him an alcohol-filled depression. Harry's life will begin to look up again though. Many things can happen in just a few days, and even more things can happen over a year. This, Harry knows all too well.

Harry sat on a chintz chair in front of his fireplace drinking Fire Whiskey reminiscing on all the hell he had been through in his life so far. He had always pictured himself living happily with as many people as he could, and bringing others joy. But all he brought was death "No one should get close to me if they don't want to feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort" he said in a drunken stupor and hiccoughed. He then heard a knock at his door. In his drunkenness, he thought it was Lord Voldemort, and ironically got sobered up out of fear. Soon realizing this, he answered the door to a person who he recognized but couldn't put a name on. He could at least tell that this person was a bit chubby and put no effort into looking like a muggle.

"Hell-oh! Er…hi Harry. It's me… Ludo Bagman. And I can see that you're still…." He said and looked Harry up and down "well" and weakly smiled

Harry rubbed his reddened and baggy eyes "What can I do for you Mr. Bagman?" Harry asked

"Well it's really a matter of what I can do for you Mr. Potter. You see, I've been tracking you down ever since you killed you-know-who. After all…Being the head of the Department for Magical Games, it is my job to scout out good players, and I remember back in your fourth year with that Hungarian Horntail that you-" he said and and paused "I'm sorry. I'm rambling Anyway, my point is…I'd like to sign you onto the national English Team"

Harry was dumbfounded. His mouth was basically a gaping hole. "Could you perhaps…give me a day…to think about it? He asked slowly, taking this all in.

Ludo Bagman took this question a bit pessimistically, and frowned "very-very well then. I'll be back tomorrow at the same time and I expect an answer. After all…the official team list gets released in two weeks." Mr. Bagman said and dissapperated away. Harry went back into his mansion and back to his chintz chair and stared at his bottle of fire whiskey with disgust. He poured that single bottle down the drain of his sink but didn't bother pouring down all his bottles.

Later that day, Harry went to a WAAA (Wizarding alcohol abusers anonymous) meeting where he learned how to cope with his alcohol abusing, and lower the number of times he drank alcohol. All this in his first meeting too. After all, Harry was serious about stopping his abuse of alcohol. However, he would attend more meetings. He wasn't completely cured of his abuse though.

One of the lessons that he learned in the WAAA meeting was that companionship was necessary for drinking to stop. They were suppost to get a house elf to keep them company. Harry was glad Kreature had died of old age one year ago when he heard this. He then made plans to go to the control of magical creatures department of the ministry of magic tomorrow. Another lesson was that one drank less when the outside of their house showed more life. They were required to also hire a gardener/herbologist. Since Mr. Bagman worked at the Ministry of magic, he would ask him if he knew any gardeners/herbologists tomorrow.

Harry returned home after the meeting, and drank what he hoped would be his last bottle of alcohol on a non-special occasion. He then went to sleep hoping he would be able to turn his life around.


	2. Old friends and new suprises

Revised Edition 

Harry Potter woke up around the afternoon the next day with a minor hangover. It was the first time he hadn't woke up with a severe hangover in a long time. He used a spell to relieve the hangover. He prepared Lunch with a recipe he had received from Mrs. Weasley four years ago. As he sat in his dining room reminiscing, he realized how unhappy he was even though he was living like any normal person would dream of living: alone but in a mansion and famous. He went to The Ministry of Magic and to the control of Magical creatures department and filled out paperwork to hire a house elf. When he aperated back home, he found Dobby there, who immediately went to hug Harry's knees

"Dobby hasn't had much luck finding a job till now Harry Potter Sir. Ever since Hogwarts closed, us house elves have not been able to find proper work, and I most of all since Dobby wants paying now. Dobby is hoping that Harry Potter Sir will pay Dobby." The overexcited house elf squeaked

"Hello Dobby. That's sad to hear, but I'll be more than willing to take you on. How does five sickles and 3 knuts and five holidays a month sound?" he asked

Dobby squealed with joy and looked around shiftily, obviously thinking if it was too much "I accept Harry Potter Sir. I will be your loyal house elf from now on." He said and went to do work. As Dobby went off, Harry smiled, and remembered what it meant to be happy again. He would definitely accept Mr. Bagman's offer.

Later that day after catching up with Dobby, Mr. Bagman came to the mansion and rang the doorbell (a/n: I'm not sure wizard houses have bells but just go along with it) and when the door opened, was greeted by an enthusiastic Harry Potter

"Mr. Bagman, you've got yourself a seeker for the English national team" Harry said happily and smiling.

Mr. Bagman smiled at his answer and started laughing "oh, Harry my boy, you'll never fail to surprise me. Well…I'm glad to hear it. The team will expect you to show up to the English national stadium tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp" Mr. Bagman and after shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

Before they finished their deal though, Harry made sure to ask Mr. Bagman the question that was on his mind. "Mr. Bagman, I know this may seem odd, but do you know any herbologists slash gardeners?" he asked

Mr. Bagman looked confused, but strangely enough he did know one. He used a spell to conjure a business card, which he gave to Harry, smiled again, and disapperated.Harry looked at the card after Mr. Bagman left and suddenly his face was full of surprise "what do you know? Neville became a professional herbologist. I guess herbology being his best subject finally paid off." He said smiling, and sent Hedwig with a letter requesting Neville to work for him. Hegwig might be back within the day if he was lucky.

Harry spent a bit more time reminiscing with Dobby until he went on the Internet to help the time go by. Later that day though Hedwig returned with a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would be honored to be your gardener/herbologist. I will probably be along around the same time of this letter. I haven't had much confidence since we parted, so I don't have the courage to apperate anywhere due to the chance that I might splinch myself. As you may be aware, you have to have lodging for a gardener, so be sure you have extra room in your house or mansion or whatever you've got. I can't wait to catch up with you._

_Your friend,_

_Neville Longbottom_

And as soon as Harry finished reading the letter, he heard his doorbell again and opened the door, where he was greeted by a tall round-faced man who still looked like the Neville he had always known…except an adult.

"I can't believe I'm actually being hired by you Harry. This is such an honor. And the best part is…we're old friends. Your house will be my favorite job ever," Neville said admiring the mansion with awe "so…where do I sleep" he said with a grin.

"You can sleep in the room below me." He said and studied a confused look on Neville's face "…there's only one bathroom per floor" he said with a grin, and they both laughed.

"Alright. I'll get to work. You just enjoy yourself…I know I will. I love working with plants, but you were always my favorite teacher" Neville said turning a little red

"er…thanks. Anyway, if you ever get thirsty, go ahead and take a break. Come in for butterbeer. I insist. Well, I hope you can at least join me for dinner. In fact, I order you to" he said and they both chuckled.

Harry watched Neville do his work with amazement at his skill with magical plants. This kept Harry occupied until dinner, when he went to his dining room, where a diner for three was set up. Harry looked with confusion until Dobby came along and told him why "I will be eating with you Harry Potter Sir, I hope you don't mind" he said

"no. not at all. In fact, the more the merrier." He said just as Neville walked in.

"wow. Look at the grub" Neville said with wide eyes and then noticed Dobby "Hey. Aren't you Dobby, the house elf who Harry told me about? You're food is great" he said eating the food

Dobby broke into tears "Harry Potter is so proud of Dobby. He even tells his friends about him" he said and hugged Harry's leg and after a good amount of crying, sat in a heightened chair and ate with Harry and Neville.

After dinner was done, Harry told Neville about his drinking problem and how he was going to a WAAA meeting. Neville took this a bit strangely but said he would just do work while Harry was gone. Harry then aperated to his second WAAA meeting.


	3. Who will make the quidditch team?

I own rights only to the characters you are not familiar with. All names (except two) are purely fictional and any connections to person(s) living or dead are purely coincidental.

The WAAA had a new member today. She was a beautiful red headed woman with sexy curves, and freckles that made her sexier, and just about anything that could make a woman sexy. He greeted her to the meeting.

"Hi. My meeting name is number 0030, and I've abused alcohol for four years now. I started because I lost some friends during the war, and I have constant angst in my life. I'm quitting because I have a chance at happiness." he said putting out his hand. In WAAA they were given numbers to be known by if they wanted to stay anonymous, hence the name Wizarding Alcohol Abusers Anonymous. Harry greeted her for two reasons: she was sexy and she was refusing to talk to anyone else, but Harry always had a way with women.

"Err…Hi. My number is…" she said and looked at a piece of paper from her pocket "0032. I've also been abusing alcohol for four years, but my boyfriend insists I quit. I started drinking because I…also lost some friends during the war." She said

During the meeting, they only half paid attention, and talked to each other, hitting it off almost instantly. After the meeting was over, Harry invited her over his house and she agreed to come.

When they apperated at his mansion all he said was "err…yeah. I'm kinda rich," he said. "Err…lemme introduce you to my house elf and herbologist." He said walking into the mansion

"Don't worry. I don't think any more or less of you since you're rich" she said and then laughed a little "my boyfriend is a herbologist. Wouldn't it be weird if he was your gardener?" she asked

"yeah. That would be weird. I'll just call them down now. DOBBY! NEVILLE!" he yelled and saw an awed look in the woman's face

"err…my boyfriend **is** your gardener" she said and attempted a weak chuckle

Neville came down with Dobby, and asked "Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought I hadn't told you I'm working at Harry's house" he said

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances at finally figuring who each other were. "damn…we should've seen it earlier" Harry said

"You were right…for once…me and Harry met at the WAAA meeting and he invited me here. I suppose I'll just give Harry my number so we can catch up tomorrow and then dissapperate back home" she said scribbling a number on a piece of paper and handing it to Harry. And then, with one last "hmmph" at Neville, she dissaperated.

"Oh man. I can't believe I just got reacquainted with Ginny. Oh boy" Harry said "sorry if you think I'm trying to take her from you Neville. I swear I'm not" he said

Neville was a bit concerned "err…that kinda makes me a bit more suspicious, but I'm sure you aren't trying to take her from me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going t go to sleep" Neville said and went upstairs to his room. Harry went to his own room not too long after Neville and thought about Ginny and his first quidditch practice the next day.

Harry woke at nine sharp the next morning and quickly ate breakfast, being sure to thank Dobby. He said goodbye to Neville, grabbed his Firebolt: second edition, and left for the English National Stadium at 9:30. Apparently the other people trying out had the same idea as Harry, because there were about 15 other people there early. Many were practicing movements on their brooms. Harry decided to sit in the stands until 10:00 when Mr. Bagman arrived with a panel of judges.

He gave Harry a thumbs up and used the spell sonorous on his throat and made an announcement "Welcome to the tryouts for the English National Quidditch team. You have been handpicked by the best…in the hopes that you will become the best. We will start out with beaters, progress to chasers, keepers, and last but certainly not least, the seekers." He said and called out the names of the beaters trying out: two of which were none other than Fred and George Weasley.

Fred and George had enormously progressed over the last four years. Even when they were on the Hogwarts team, they missed occasionally, but they hit all their targets dead on. Fred and George made it onto the team. Next up were the chasers. Harry recognized nobody this time, but they were almost perfect nonetheless. These three chasers' names were Chris Fields, Brian O'Connor, and Anne Glory. Anne was the only female chaser, but it wasn't like that was going to be an issue…right?

Anyway, the Keepers were next, and once again, Harry recognized nobody, but a black girl named Alice Barr was the best and was chosen for the team. Finally, Mr. Bagman called up the seekers. Harry walked forward with some other people. He was last to try out and as watched the other seekers struggle to find the snitch. What was worse, the ghost of a seeker was competing against them, and some people failed miserably. Others failed to find the snitch within the time limit. A few did well though, but Harry felt confident he would be best. Finally, his name was called and a few people gasped at the fact that he was actually trying out.

Mr. Bagman blew a whistle and Harry was back in the sky, the only place where he felt truly at peace. He swept around the stadium, looking for the snitch. After half an hour, much shorter than the other tryouts, Harry saw something gold near the ground. Harry went into a dive, and the ghost followed him. Harry put all his concentration into his maneuvering. It would take a lot to come out of the dive. Harry put his hand out already, where he felt like the snitch belonged. No box was fit for a snitch. Only Harry's hand was fit for the snitch. In an astounding nosedive, Harry caught the snitch and brang his broom up in a nick of time.

He came off his broom to a round of applause. "Congratulations Harry. Congratulations to all of you. Our team now consist of Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Anne Glory, Chris Fields, Brian O'Connor, Alice Barr, and last but certainly not least Harry Potter." He said and they applauded themselves "I expect you back here tomorrow at 10:00 again for the first real practice" he said and dissapperated

It was already almost dinnertime when the picking of the team ended. There were some conversations between the people trying out for a while, but eventually Harry and everyone else returned home. When Harry got home the first thing he did was call Ginny.

Harry heard the phone ring three times and then heard Ginny's beautiful voice "hello?" she asked

"Hi, it's Harry. Sorry I've kept your hopes up of catching up with me earlier today. Today was the day that the National English Team players were selected, and I'm one of them, Ginny, I'm the seeker for the National English Quidditch team," he explained.

"Wow. I'll have to take you somewhere fancy for dinner" she said and giggled "I'll pick you up nnn-now" she said and hung up.

One second later, she was at his door, ginning. "You can tell me all about your day over dinner. And oh yeah…you're paying. The guy always pays on the first date," she said blushing and rocking on her feet back and forth in a way that was kind of seductive.

"Err…wouldn't Neville disapprove?" Harry asked

"He broke up with me today for apparently no reason" she said

"That's too bad...so, where are we going?" he asked

"Only to my favorite Italian place" she said "and don't worry, it's not too expensive, or else I wouldn't know if they had good food in the interest of keeping a good budget" she said and weakly chuckled.

Harry chuckled with her, and they did side-along apparition to an Italian restaurant. They ordered a table and ordered their food, which Harry was sure, was probably made by house elves, especially considering the food appeared on the plate if they said what they wanted. It reminded Harry of the Yule Ball. Thinking back, he started wishing he had taken Ginny there

"Err…knut for your thought?" Ginny asked staring into his eyes, obviously seeing his thinking expression

"It's just…this way of ordering reminds me of the Yule ball. Anyway, you asked to tell you about my day today, so here goes" he said and told her about his day

"Yeah. Fred and George are so rich now, they can do whatever they want and still leave their stores in good hands, and so they're trying quidditch again." She said

Harry was sure she was hinting at something, so he took a minute to think "oh! Are you talking about yourself?" he asked

"Yeah. Sadly, there's not much else I was interested in career-wise." She said

"That's quite all right. I've been unemployed for three years. I was an auror for one year, and then all that Voldemort crap, and then I just kind of…died inside and started drinking. But I'm alive again" he said with a smile

Ginny smiled seductively "I can make you feel even more alive" she said putting her hand over his.

Harry bit down on his lip. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, but he brang his mouth toward hers ever so slowly anyway. Their lips met, and he did indeed feel more alive. They would have…snogged really is the only word that describes it, but they only shared one sweet, long kiss keeping in mind that they were in a public place.

"Err…by the way…the reason Neville broke up with me…he did it because he wanted you to be happy and because our relationship was bad anyway." Ginny said

Harry was shocked at this information. He suddenly felt much warmer toward Neville than before. Harry laughed and said "I better give him a raise then"

They ate dinner, exchanging glances and smiles every so often. Eventually, the table was cleared of their eaten food and replaced with a fine bottle of champagne.

"Oh great, this will definitely help my drinking problem" they both said sarcastically and giggled, attracting some attention as well. They happily drank the champagne though. It was a special occasion after all. They finished their long meal, paid the bill, and dissapperated back home. Harry bid Ginny good night, they snogged for a while, and Ginny went back home and Harry went into his mansion where he paid a visit to Neville.

"Neville, you're a true friend. I'm glad you broke up with Ginny for me. It really means a lot to me. I'll even be sure to give you a raise" he said and laughed

"Those kind of things are what true friends are for…just uhh…refer me to the next girl you meet whose searching for a boyfriend." He said reddening at the ears.

After agreeing to do that and biding him good night, Harry went into his room, where he slept with a smile for the first time in a long time.

A/N: I'm wondering if I should turn this into a lemon, by having Harry and Ginny get together. Yes, in that way Oo. Please give your comments. Thank you in advance: Procrastinator a.k.a Brian O'Connor


	4. The bizzare practice and night

An Forgotten Past

Practice then dinner at the weasley's house.

Harry woke he next morning refreshed and prepared for a day of hard training with the team. He ate a fine breakfast prepared by Dobby, who he made sure to thank, and apperated to the English national stadium where Mr.Bagman and a few members of the team members were waiting, making idle chit chat, but fell silent when Harry apperated. Harry felt everyone's eyes but Fred and Georges drift to his scar.

"oh come on. If you want to ogle at a scar, I'll just go get the bludger already" Fred said and added "nice to see you Harry. I'm glad we're playing together once again."

Harry smiled at his joke and his warm welcome "let's just hope you two aren't as bad as you were back in Hogwarts" he joked

"ha, ha, ha. That's so funny, I almost forgot to laugh" George said "just get in the air already numbskull. It's time we start practicing" he said and the team as well as Mr. Bagman agreed with this.

"Before you do though, I have to cast a spell on all of you. You see, for the best quality quidditch playing, you must be able to read each others minds, so I'm going to make that possible…for the whole next week…and then maybe even longer providing how much you've improved by next week." Mr. Bagman said and without second warning, cast the spell on all of them

_I always thought that professional players played so well that it must be through telepathy, but I was never actually serious_, Harry thought _yeah. Really. I know the feeling,_ a woman's voice said, or rather thought. Harry looked around thinking he would find the source of his voice and saw the girl he recognized as Alice Barr idlely waving at him, signaling that it was her talking to him telepathically.

Suddenly, Harry was bombarded by the team's thoughts, and eventually couldn't hear his own thoughts. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, which silenced them for a moment, but the thoughts soon rose again.

"By now, you're probably thinking of killing each other for invading your thoughts. However, this drill is necisary to keep your thoughts on quidditch, and even organize your thoughts together to play better. You will be thankful come the first game." It seemed to Harry that he was the only who keep his thoughts to himself though, and he certainly couldn't see himself being thankful for this in any future. "you will try coming up with quidditch strategies together in your practice today……Begin" Mr. Bagman said calmly, obviously not aware of how annoyed Harry was.

They practiced until it got dark out, and thankfully by then, they were better at organizing their thoughts, but Harry couldn't ignore some of the thoughts that he had encountered in his training. As Harry went to the ground, Fred and George put their thumb next to their ears and pinky next to their mouths to signal that Harry should call them. They earlier joked through thought that they wanted to have sex with Harry, and Harry shuddered at the thought.

Fred and George stopped joking though and came to Harry "err…Harry. Mum knows that you've resurfaced now, and she's invited you, or rather leaves you with no option, but to come home with George and I and have dinner with us" Fred said

"I'd love to come." Harry said and apperated with Fred and George to the burrow, thinking about Ginny, forgetting that the whole quidditch team was eavesdropping on his thoughts. _Please. Not so much detail man. Some of us don't have a girlfriend, and you're making us envious…and down right sick as well,_ Brian O'Connor said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts _err…sorry. Say…why don't I try and hook you up with someone if you since you need a girlfriend_, Harry offered. There were no thoughts for a few seconds _sure. Why not? Might as well trust you since we're going to be on the same quidditch team, but good luck finding a girl that wants to be with me_ Brian said. _Allright then. I accept your challenge. I'll find you a girlfriend. In the process, I guess we can become friends_, Harry said.

Harry then went inside the burrow, trying his best not to think for the sake of the quidditch team. He was instantly greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who supprisngly hadn't changed much. She was a bit plumper and had a lot of gray hairs now. She also had a few bags under her eyes, but there was a certain twinkle in her eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. _I guess all old nice people have that_, he thought and chuckled inwardly.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley" Harry said and laughed

"All those rumors of you being dead. I was worried sick for years. The last I heard of you was that you won the Dark Tournament, and then 'poof' no one ever hears of you again" she said

Harry comforted her "well I'm here now" he said and smiled

"oh. You remind me of your father so much" Mrs. Weasley said letting him go "no wonder you were put in Gryffindor"

Mrs. Weasley's cries obviously roused the rest of the house to Harry's entrance. Mr. Weasley was the first to come, who had to take a double take at Harry

"Harry. Harry, my boy. Always a pleasure" he said wringing Harry's hand. Mr. Weasley hadn't changed much either, but he also had a few gray hairs as well as an eye twinkle. His infatuation for muggles seemed to have increased ten fold though, seeing as how Mr. Weasley was playing a handheld video game. Taking Harry's notice of this Mr Weasley said "I've taken a notice to the video games that muggles have. They seem to bring a lot of Muggles together. Just a few months ago, I went to a Halo world tournament. I'm quite good"

"Good for you Mr. Weasley. I'm glad you've found a way to connect more with muggles" he said

_You're kidding. You know Arthur "wizard" Weasley? He's a pro Halo Player. I never took him to actually be a wizard. I thought he just gave himself that title because it's cool_, Chris Fields said, causing Harry to crack up, not being able to say anything but "Arthur wizard Weasley", which confused the Weasleys

"How did you know that I'm Arthur 'wizard' Weasley?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Before Harry could give a false answer though, Ginny came down the stairs eating ice cream, and noticing Harry, threw her ice cream on the stairs and went to hug Harry, and smother him in kisses.

"I'msogladyoucouldmakeitIreallywantedyoutobewithmetonight" she said really fast, but Harry could understand her nonetheless.

"Err…why wouldn't I come?" he asked a bit confused

She glared at him for a second, and just continued smothering him in kisses "Let the man breathe Ginny" Ron said entering through the door. "Nice to see you again Harry" he said nodding as a gesture of welcome.

Ginny let go of him after making sure he had plenty of kisses to let him speak with Ron "yeah. And nice to see you've finally stopped growing" Harry said and laughed

Ron's ears turned red, and he mumbled undistinguishable words, but gave up after a while and decided to ask when dinner will be.

"Typical. All you think about is food and-"

Mr. Weasley loudly cleared his thoat warningly as a signal that she shouldn't say anymore. Mrs. Weasley was quiet thus foreward, but glared nice and long at Ron before returning to making dinner.

Harry heard someone coming down the stairs again and moved torward them to try and get a better view of who was coming down. He suddenly saw their foot about to make contact with the ice cream that Ginny had left there, and they slipped. Thankfully the fall from there to the bottom of the stairs wasn't too long, and Harry stayed at the bottom of the stairs to try and catch them. It turned out it was Hermione, and she fell right on top of Harry, causing him to fall on the ground with her over him in a very sexual position.

"oh Harry. You saved my life…for what…the sixth time in the time that we've known each other, and never have I once properly thanked you. Well…I guess now is my chance." She said and moved her hand over his penis, giving him an instant erection.

"Hermione…I have a girlfriend" he said blushing furiously

"Don't mind her, Harry. After Hogwarts, she revealed her true…perverted self. All those years of pent up sexual frustration. I certainly don't blame the girl" Fred said.

Harry moved himself from under Hermione, causing her to frown "well if you won't have me, don't you at least have any friends that will?" she asked desperately

_You better tell her about me, dammit_, Brian said to Harry "Err…now that you do mention it, I do have a friend that would want you. His name is Brian O'Connor. He's a chaser on the national English quidditch team" he said sweatdropping

"You'll have to take me to your next training session then. I can't wait to meet him" she said seductively, which cause uneasy silence which was broken by Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner.

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were already at the table awaiting the others. They quickly greeted Harry and then brang in the food. They had a pleasant dinner learning how Harry got involved with quidditch. Harry learned that Mr. Weasley was now the head of the new department of Muggle Relations, and that Percy was the head of the department of Magical Relations. Percy had finally apologized to his family, but still preferred not to be involved with them much. Work always came first to Percy.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny spent some time alone to talk and snogg. But Harry was finally forced to bid everyone good night, and went home, where he found Neville and Dobby asleep. Harry quietly went to his own bed and quickly talked with Brian _My friend Hermione is going to be meeting you at our next practice. She's perverted though. I hope you don't mind_ he said, which Brian responded to with _You kidding? I love em perverted. Anyway. Good night all_ Brian said to Harry as well as the other team mates. They all bid each other good night and went to sleep.


End file.
